My Hero One's Justice
|romaji= Boku no Hīrō Akademia Wanzu Jasutisu |developer= Byking |publisher= |genre= Fighting |platform= PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch Xbox One, PC (North America, Europe) |players= 1-2 Players |japanese= August 23, 2018 |english= October 26, 2018 }} My Hero One's Justice, also known as |Boku no Hīrō Akademia Wanzu Jasutisu}} in Japan, is a 3D battle action fighter video game developed by Byking and published by . It launched worldwide on PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch, along with an Xbox One and PC release limited to North America and Europe, in 2018.My Hero Academia: One’s Justice coming west for PS4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC in 2018My Hero Academia: One’s Justice producer talks multiplatform strategy, subtitle, more On April 13, 2018, Bandai Namco announced the game officially for the west, changing the name to ''My Hero One's Justice for its release,MY HERO ONE'S JUSTICE Announcement Trailer | PS4, XB1, PC, Switch though the game would not have English voices.Just to clarify, MY HERO ONE’S JUSTICE will have Japanese VO with English, French, Italian, German, and Spanish subtitles. The game will not be dubbed. #MyHeroOnesJustice #MHOJ On May 14th, 2018, it was announced that the game would release in Japan on August 23rd, 2018.Plays tation®︎4/Nintendo Switch用ゲームソフト『僕のヒーローアカデミア One's Justice』が2018年8月23日(木)に発売決定！ @heroaca_oj #heroaca_a #ヒロアカ #僕のヒーローアカデミア #myheroacademia #ps4 #PlayStation4 #NintendoSwitch #august23 #アニメ #anime #漫画 #comic #ジャンプ #shonenjump #ゲーム #GAME #ヒーローアカデミア #HERO #ヴィラン #villain The game was released in the west on October 26th, 2018. Description Fight, for every justice—. My Hero Academia appears as a battle action game where Quirks collide! Experience diverse battles on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PC through realistic stage destruction by using superhuman powers called ‘Quirks,’ and take full advantage of the buildings and walls placed throughout the stage. Features *Choose to play either heroes or villains from the series. *The ability to walk/run on walls or the side of buildings. *The ability to destroy stage environments. *The Sidekick System allows you to choose sidekicks to aid you during battle and do combos. *The ability to use a superpower and unleash a move that does a heavy amount of damage. *Izuku's One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style is free . *Endeavor is a Pre-order bonus as well as separate purchasable DLC. *Arcade mode is free DLC. Characters Playable Characters *All For One (Unlockable) *All Might *Dabi *Denki Kaminari *Eijiro Kirishima *Endeavor (Pre-order Bonus/DLC) *Fumikage Tokoyami *Gran Torino *Himiko Toga *Inasa Yoarashi (DLC) *Izuku Midoriya *Izuku Midoriya (One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style) (Free DLC) *Katsuki Bakugo *Kyoka Jiro *Momo Yaoyorozu *Muscular *Ochaco Uraraka *Shota Aizawa *Shoto Todoroki *Stain *Tenya Iida *Tomura Shigaraki *Tsuyu Asui Non-Playable Characters *USJ Nomu *Hosu Nomu (Black Nomu) *Mr. Compress (Cutscene) Stages *Gran Torino Residence *Hosu City Urban District (Day and Night) *Hosu City Alleyway *Kamino District (Destroyed) *League of Villains Bar *Muscular Scenario *Sports Festival Stadium *The Beast's Forest (Day and Night) *U.A. Arena *U.A. High School *U.A. High School Class Gallery My Hero Academia One's Justice Logo (Japanese).png|Japanese Logo My Hero One's Justice Logo (English).png|English Logo One's Justice Key Visual.png|Key Visual My Hero One's Justice Characters.png|Key Visual, featuring the full roster of Heroes and Villains. One's Justice Cover Art.png|Provisional cover art (PS4 and Switch) Izuku Midoriya One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Izuku Midoriya Tomura Shigaraki One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Tomura Shigaraki Katsuki Bakugo One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Katsuki Bakugo All Might One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of All Might Shoto Todoroki One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Shoto Todoroki Tenya Iida One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Tenya Iida Ochaco Uraraka One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Ochaco Uraraka Momo Yaoyorozu One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Momo Yaoyorozu Denki Kaminari One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Denki Kaminari Tsuyu Asui One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Tsuyu Asui Shota Aizawa One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Shota Aizawa Stain One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Stain Kyoka Jiro One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Kyoka Jiro Fumikage Tokoyami One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Fumikage Tokoyami Eijiro Kirishima One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Eijiro Kirishima Dabi One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Dabi. Himiko Toga One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Himiko Toga. Gran Torino One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Gran Torino Muscular One's Justice Design.png|In-game render of Muscular All For One Character Model One's Justice.png|In-game render of All For One. My Hero One's Justice Online Battle.png|Online Battle between Katsuki and Shoto My Hero One's Justice Online Battle (2).png|Online battle between Momo and Ochaco Videos My Hero One’s Justice - Launch Trailer MY HERO ONE’S JUSTICE - Street Date Trailer PS4, XB1, PC, Switch MY_HERO_ONE%27S_JUSTICE_Announcement_Trailer_PS4,_XB1,_PC,_Switch MY HERO ONE'S JUSTICE - E3 Trailer PS4, XB1, PC, NSW References External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official Website (English) *Official Twitter *[https://store.steampowered.com/app/748360/ My Hero One's Justice on Steam] Site Navigation es:My Hero One's Justice Category:Media Category:Games Category:Non-Canon